Zombies, Beasties and Sam Winchester
by CatBeist
Summary: Sam is on his first hunt by himself!


I just had to write this down as my mind refused to let this idea go. It has a bit of humor, and a huge "aaaaaaawwwwww" factor. I know the title might sound a bit lame... but please read it, I think you'll like it.

Special thanks to Sifichick who has gone over this on just so my english wouldn't confuse anyone! And for leaving such great reviews! Also thanks to the FaNily at who read this one :)

Disclaimer: Sam is not mine, Dean is not mine, Zombies are not mine, but as for the Beastie... he's standing behind my computer (just a bit smaler)

* * *

Zombies, Beastie and Sam Winchester

Sam was standing tight up against the wall in the alley. He leaned around the corner to check if the coast was clear. It wasn't. There were zombie-like creatures walking up and down the streets like nothing had happened. They didn't notice him either. "Stupid Zombies," he thought to himself as he was taking cover in the alley. "How to do this now," Sam talked to himself, trying to plan the hunt all by himself. He had seen John with Dean so many times from the window, and all the time he wanted to learn how to hunt beasties but all he got was "You're too young!"

"Dean and Dad aren't around now, and I have to do this all by myself. I'll show them that I can get the beasties too!" he checked around the corner again. The zombies were splitting up, and it was almost time, time to get the beastie. "Ok Sam... All you have to do is wait a little bit more. Then it's time for the attack. It has to be smooth, or else you'll never get any respect from Dean or dad," he continued to plan out loud as he crawled over to the trashcans. He would get a better view from there. He saw that huge beastie in front of the store… It was huge and red, a bit skinny, but with a huge head.

"This is not an ordinary demon hunt! This is a hunt suited for a Winchester… for Sam Winchester," Sam tried to say in a deep voice, but it only came out in that ordinary 10 year old, squeaky voice that he had. "Ok Sam… what is next…?" he sat there trying to plan… just looking at the beastie… trying to see what it was up too. It never moved. "Ok… I got it… When the time is right, and most of the zombies are gone, I can sneak up to that mailbox. It is so big that it will cover my ass, without making the huge beastie notice me. Then there is the tree. This is the critical moment. Will I make it all the way over there?" he grinned a wicked grin to himself. "Off course I'll make it over there… I'm not a Winchester for nothing! After getting to the tree, I'll have to take out the little shiny pill. I have to sneak up behind the demon to shove it in its mouth, and then I have to wait…"

The street was almost empty, and it was time… As Sam was preparing himself, he started to hum the theme for mission impossible, "dum-dum, dum-di dum-dum dum-dum," he made himself as small as he could, as he practically ran over to the mailbox in the street. "There… you're almost there. Be patient…" Dad would always say that to Dean… he never was though. Dean would usually shoot the trees that were supposed to be innocent bystanders. Then dad would give him the instructions one more time and say "For havens sake kid, don't shoot the bystanders, be patient!"

Sam laughed at the thought of his brother, man he wished he could be the big brother some times. "Maybe I could make that my birthday wish… be a big brother to Dean for a week, Yeah… that would be so cool! Oh yeah… back to the beastie Sam… concentrate… can't afford to loose focus kid," he was talking to himself the way he knew John would have talked to him if they were on a hunt together. Sam leaned forward to get another glimpse of the beastie. He jumped straight back behind the mailbox, "Shit… a zombie," Sam sat there… totally silent… then he let out a relieved breath, "It didn't see me," he took another chance. "There you are you son of a…" he stopped. He wasn't supposed to swear, but because he was on a beastie hunt he whispered "bith" for himself, feeling like his though older brother.

Sam moved quickly from the mailbox to the tree. Almost all of the zombies were gone, and the beastie was without any protection. With some good luck, and a good amount of the Winchester guts, he knew this hunt would be a success. "'kay Sam… this is it… this is the time to show Dad and Dean what you are made of," without a second thought he got the shiny pill out of his pocket, and started to move slowly around the beastie. He jumped towards it with all his power, slung himself around it's neck and shoved the shiny pill in it's mouth! Then he jumped away to get out of the beasties zone. He felt a huge rush of adrenaline go thru his spine… a feeling of victory... then he felt something on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Gotcha!" Dean was standing behind him with a huge grin, "Hey little bro, what have you been up too? Seeing a few to many scary movies lately, so now you're going after gumball machines?"

Sam was a bit disappointed to have been caught on his own private hunt, "Am not," he said back, and turned around. He twisted the coin slot, and watched as the gumballs went rolling down the swirly-thing.

They started to walk down the street, heading for home, "Hey Sammy… you shouldn't eat too many of those… gottah' be fit to hunt you know!" Sammy didn't respond, and they just continued down the street. After a while Dean put his arm around his little brother.

"Kiddo… you know… I really think you did well," Sam looked up at his big brother with admiring eyes. "Really… you did?" Sam asked back.

"Sure thing… Looks like you have some hunter in you after all," Dean looked down at his baby brother. Seeing the stars in his brother's eyes always made him feel good. They walked a few feet without saying anything.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah…"

"When did you notice me? You know… on my… hunt?"

"You know bro… I didn't until you were done with the whole thing… You must be a master in disguise!" even though Dean had caught Sam already in the alley, he knew it meant the world to him to be a hunter like himself and dad. Why not give his confidence a little boost?

Sam was so proud when he heard his big brothers words. And he got a huge grin on his mouth. With his mouth full of gumballs he looked up at Dean again… "Hey Dean… You can have the last gumball if you want!"


End file.
